


Your Love Cuts Me Like A Knife

by lesbianclary



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Clary Loves Her Knives, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Gentle Kissing, Izzy Is So Done, Kissing, Knife Lesbian Clary Fray, Please Forgive Any Mistakes, The Author Regrets Nothing, lots of kisses, my first fanfic in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianclary/pseuds/lesbianclary
Summary: With ease, Clary picked Izzy up, carrying her over to the bed where she promptly threw the brunette on the bed. All Izzy could do was laugh a bit and let out a little “brute”, pulling her girlfriend on top of her so she could kiss her again. At least she tried to, but as Clary laid on top of Izzy, she felt something digging onto her stomach, as if it were trying to cut her.“Ow!” she yelled, backing away from Clary who went from extreme lust to protective girlfriend in seconds.“What happened? Did I hurt you?”“No, something… Poked me. Something sharp.”Or, the one in which Clary loves her knives but not as much as she loves Izzy.





	Your Love Cuts Me Like A Knife

**Author's Note:**

> based a post from sunjimon, about Clary hiding knives everywhere on her body.  
> This is my first ever fanfic in English, so please, forgive any mistakes I made.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Clary and Izzy fumbled into the room, Clary's hands holding Izzy's waist firmly while Izzy's arms were wrapped around her neck. Clary kissed Izzy almost furiously, biting hard into her lips until it drew blood. Izzy gave back as hard as she got, leaving nail marks throughout the entirety of Clary's arms.

With ease, Clary picked Izzy up, carrying her over to the bed where she promptly threw the brunette on the bed. All Izzy could do was laugh a bit and let out a little “brute”, pulling her girlfriend on top of her so she could kiss her again. At least she tried to, but as Clary laid on top of Izzy, she felt something digging onto her stomach, as if it were trying to cut her.

“Ow!” she yelled, backing away from Clary who went from extreme lust to protective girlfriend in seconds.

“What happened? Did I hurt you?”

“No, something… _Poked_ me. Something sharp.” Realization took over her girlfriend’s face when those words left her mouth.

“Oh, shit, sorry. I forgot.” She said, opening her jacket, and starting to take _knives_ off of it. And she didn’t stop. When there were no more knives on her jacket, she started taking them out of her pockets and thigh holster and when it ended there, she took even more knives from her boots. The moment Clary made motion to take off her pants, however, Izzy knew she had to put an end into this madness.

“ _What the fuck_ , Clary?”

“Uh, they are my knives. I carry them around just for, you know, in case someone needs to be stabbed.”

“There is dozens of them there.”

“Yeah, but don't worry, it's just my casual amount, for days when we don't have any missions.” Clary said, as if she wasn't carrying almost the entirety of the Institute’s weaponry. “I actually bring a lot more on missions.”

“Clary…” Izzy started unsure. How do you tell your girlfriend she might be exaggerating on the quantity of weapons she carries? “How-how many knives do you have?”

Silence filled the room while Clary looked guiltily at Izzy, who sighed, putting her head on her hands.

“Clary…”

“A hundred.”

“A what? A hundred? The Institute doesn't even have that many knives, how the fuck did you get those?”

“Let's not get stuck on details.”

“ _What_ _the fuck_ , Clary?” she said again, softly.

“They are my babies, Iz. I love them.” Clary hugged some of the knives protectively and Izzy thought she might be having an aneurysm. “I'm sorry if Margaret hurt you, okay? But I can't just leave them alone on my bedroom. They need to stab somebody or they get itchy.”

“Margaret? You named them?” asked Izzy, deliberately ignoring the part about stabbing people.

“Yeah!” Clary smiled, a big childlike smile, and started laying the knives out on her bed, almost like a kid showing her toys to the first adult that pays attention. “You've met Margaret, she's a bit blunt though, so I don't use her as much as the others. This one is Alec, ‘cause it's big and dangerous but actually super soft when you hold him.” She told, showing the stuffed handle. “But don't tell him that.”

Her expression then became very gentle as she held the next knife, looking at it as if it was the most precious thing on her life. “This one is Jocelyn. She was my mother's, but I started using it when she… you know.” Clary had a tiny smile on her face as she put down the knife, but Izzy could see the hurt on her eyes.

“And this one?” She asked, holding a knife, beautifully made with its black metal and the runes that shined brightly, wanting to distract her girlfriend from the pain. “How is this one called?”

“This one is my favorite one.” Clary said as she took the knife into her hands. “I use her all the time. She protected me more times than I can count, and never let me down. I know that no matter what happens if I have her, I'm safe.” She looked at Izzy lovingly, and gave a chaste kiss on her shoulder, before sitting straighter and caressing the knife’s blade kindly. “Her name is Isabelle.”

Izzy gave her girlfriend an incredulous look, but Clary just smiled sheepishly, pulling Izzy closer for a kiss.

For a moment, they just stayed there, her girlfriend kissing her so slowly that Izzy did not know how much time had passed, it could have been minutes, hours or days, all that mattered was the soft touch of Clary’s lips on hers, but when Clary tried to take off Izzy's shirt, Izzy promptly pushed her away, putting a good distance between them.

“Nice try, knife maniac. But I won't have sex with your knives here.”

“Well…” Clary smirked and Izzy kicked her out of the bed. She landed with a “ _thud_ ”, cursing loudly, but Izzy couldn't bring herself to care.

“No.”

“But…”

“No.”

“You don't even know what I'm going to say!”

“I don't need to, I know you, Fray. And the answer is no.”

“Meanie.” Her girlfriend complained, but still got up and started to take the knives out of the bed. “I’m only doing this because I love you.”

“More than your knives?”

There was a pause, in which Clary looked Izzy dead in the eyes, only to burst out laughing a few seconds later. She only stopped when Izzy punched her in the arm, hard enough for Clary to lose her balance and almost fall again. Smiling, she kneeled in front of Izzy, taking both her hands into hers, and leaving a soft trail of kisses on her wrist.

“There is nothing, _nothing_ , in this world that I love more than you. I’d rather lose all my knives, be deruned, be kissed by crispy demon again, than exist without you. You’re my everything, Iz.”

Izzy’s heart skipped a beat at the pure devotion on Clary’s eyes. “Good.” she said, kissing her girlfriend’s forehead. “I love you too.”


End file.
